


Rescue Me

by writerlily



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa always wanted a knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote and had posted on my tumblr, like, a million years ago. But I do adore this pairing and wanted this story on this account. Hope you like it!

Sansa always wanted a knight in shining armor. A blonde haired, tall man riding on a large stallion. A man with a charming smile and flirtatious personality. She wanted someone to come save her, from the Lannisters, from Petyr, from everything. She knew it would do no good to wish such impossible things, but it was her only sliver of hope. She grew up reading tales of brave knights saving princesses and she still secretly longed for it to happen to her. 

She does get rescued, eventually. It's not by a fair knight, but a rugged soldier. His eyes that flash through slits in his mask are as black as the night sky. He takes her away from the madness in which she was imprisoned in. When the man rips his mask off she can immediately tell who her savior is just by looking at his hair. 

It's black and curly, much like the hair her once bastard brother had. 

Jon Snow has come for her.


End file.
